Ice
by Hoshi Kohaku-chan
Summary: A girl is in love with two boys. He rheart is falling into pieces slowly, wills he pick one and leave the other? But with her five bodyguards, it looks like she'll have an easy choice because they'll back her up 247! Pairings inside!


**Ice **

**The Legend I**

**The Child Born Under the Moon **

Summary: _"If destiny is given like that, then why do we live, mama?" _A girl journeys to Konoha to find out why she was born and to get revenge for her mother whom was killed by rouge shinobi from Iwa. She meets Neji and a boy named Akira. She lives with her aunt and dad in Konoha now. She soon realizes that she is in love with both Akira and Neji, will her torn heart be ripped apart by them, or will she choose one and leave the other… OCSakSas HinaNaru OCOCNeji LeeTenShin ChouInoShikaTem OCKiba

Disclaimer: Me no owny Naruwony!

* * *

She stared along the road as villagers passed by her. She wore a wide loose red sleeveless shirt that reached above her stomach about three inches, her chest was wrapped in white bandages, she on loose white short shorts, a white long thick scarf was wrapped around her neck and the long remaining parts of the scarf that were freed flowed freely in the wind, arm warmers that had red straps and the warmer was white (Like Sasuke's except for the straps), leg warmers similar to her arm warmers, and flat red non-open toed sandals.

She had white silver hair that reached four inches above her waist, her hair was tied in a high ponytail by a red ribbon, she had white curvy side bangs that cupped her cheeks and she also had bangs. She had a yellow crescent moon on her forehead. Her shiny emerald eyes glistened as she looked about. "Sugoi, sugoi, sugoi, sugoi!"

She ran around happily and stopped when something caught her interest. "Wha... it's so pretty…" she whispered. It was a weapons stand and she was looking at a glowing white kendama. The thick large handle was made out of steel wood and had a wooden metal holder attached on the top of it, the holder was shaped as a wide U and had a large needle sticking out of it, attached to the needle was a piece of very long extendable white string that had a small white ball attached to it. The string couldn't be cut and the ball wasn't made out of air, it was made out of pure invisible metal. (Go to my profile see it)

She opened her mouth a wide as a gasp went out. "Beautiful…" she looked down at her left thigh to see a weapons holster wrapped around her thigh, the holster was filled with mini knives, daggers, kunai, shuriken, and other mini things you couldn't see. She sweat dropped and thought, _'One more thing wouldn't hurt…' _

"Oi, ojji-san!" she called out. A gruffy and grumpy man faced her, "I'm not old young lady!" he shouted at her. "Oh really, then what do you call that white stuff on your back?" she asked. It was a really cute thing. The man screamed. "What the hell is this thing doing here!" he shouted at her. She giggled as the 'thing' jumped onto her head, "I'd like to buy the kendama please…" she said.

"What makes you think that I'll give it to you after you almost killed me half to death with that little terror, hm? 'Sides, not like a little kid like you to have mo-!" he was cut off when the girl slammed a whole string of golden coins and a yen down onto his stand. His mouth dropped open as he touched it. Anime tears fell down his face as he hugged and kiss the money. "Ok kid! Take what you want, I love you!" he said. The girl grinned and picked up the kendama, she also took the strap attacher. Soon, she left the man in his peaceful shoutings and thank you.

She grinned and strapped the kendama to her left side. The white fur ball was riding on her shoulder now. The 'thing' was a white fox-like cat. It was pure white and had a long ruby stripe down its back; it had furry ears with black streaks on it, a tail with black streaks on it and weird amethyst eyes. The cat had a red diamond shape on its forehead. The girl placed on tight white fingerless gloves and strapped her arm warmers on top.

"Ah… Hoshiko-chan… who knows what things could happen today…" said the girl. Hoshiko mewed and purred as the girl patted her head. The girl disappeared in a swirl of sparkle and glitter.

* * *

She arrived in a Japanese style mansion and walked inside. A maid servant greeted her, "Tsukiko-hime, welcome back!" Tsukiko grinned and nodded. The servant smiled in delight as the young fifteen year old skipped around in her room. She jumped onto her bed and as her head collided with the pillow, she immediately fell to sleep.

The servant shook her head and smiled, she looked out the door to see it dark outside. She went out to the kitchen and greeted her lord and lady. "Lady Tsukiko is asleep, Hideaki-sama, Nadeshiko-sama." the two smiled and nodded at her. She went out as they looked at each other worried. "Hideaki-onii, she'll surely be destroyed this way, bit by bit. Why don't we ask Sakura, Hinata, Akane, and Ino to help her? Tenten-san is out on a mission with Shino now anyways." said Nadeshiko.

Hideaki sighed, "I know we should but… I… oh… fine…" he said. Nadeshiko smiled. "Yabushino! Please call in the Celestial ANBU!" she called out to a ninja. "Hai! Nadeshiko-sama!" the servant replied. Nadeshiko looked at Hideaki, "You don't really act like you want to depend on someone, you sure?" Hideaki sighed and looked at her, "There comes a time for everything… Nadeshiko-imouto…" Nadeshiko smiled sadly, "Poor Tsukiko-chan, born without to care for her… she must be devastated ever since," Hideaki nodded. _'Ah, times like these, I wish I could hear your voice at night… Ohatsu…' _

Nadeshiko looked at the door. Suddenly, there was like a stampede and in came four girls. One with shoulder length pink hair. One with blonde length blonde hair tied in two ponytails. One with short dark indigo hair and straight bangs. One with knee length ravenous hair tied in a high right side leaning ponytail, straight chin length side bangs and straight neat cut bangs. They laughed nervously. The servant, Yabushino chuckled nervously too, "I tried to teach them politely…? Hehehe…" Nadeshiko laughed while Hideaki smiled.

"Gee, bosses, I can't believe you're laughing at us when we're in pain!" replied the last girl cheerfully. Nadeshiko smiled, "Well then, Akane-chan, would you like to amuse us again?" Akane's vain throbbed. "NO!" she then crossed her arms and looked away childishly. Nadeshiko smiled, obviously, an amused glint in her eye was seen by all who knew her. Akane growled and huffed. "What is it…"

Nadeshiko looked at them seriously. "You girls must protect my niece, Tsukiko. She is endangered because of Orochimaru and Akatsuki. She contains the Sacred Art of the Crescent. If used by dirty and evil hands, the world can be thrown into chaos. Anyways, I have given Tenten-chan the Jutsu scroll. She's on a mission with Shino to retrieve Lee from the clutches of the Earth country. Tsunade-san has also sent shadow ANBU to protect her." the girls nodded. "Tenten will be joining you shortly after her mission."

"You may leave, please keep an eye on Tsukiko though." said Hideaki. "Hai, Hideaki-sama, Nadeshiko-sama." said the first girl. "Thank you, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Akane. Give my thanks to Tenten as well." said Nadeshiko. The four disappeared in a very large cloud of smoke. Hideaki and Nadeshiko coughed, "Darn… I've seriously got to take away that jutsu from their minds..." Hideaki nodded.

* * *

Tsukiko woke up in the morning and smiled happily. "Yes! Time for adventure with Mikazuki, my newly found kendama! I hope I can find the other girls as well!" she placed on her sandals and got out the door. She was almost scared out of her wits when four faces appeared in front of her door. "EEK! KURA! HINA! INO! KANE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ino, the second girl from last night smiled.

"Oh? My, Tsuki-chan, you don't seem very happy to see us. Perhaps it's because of Ten-chan who isn't here." Ino said, "I feel so sad!" she faked fainted and chuckled. They laughed, Hinata, the third girl from last night smiled, "Tsuki-chan, if you feel uncomfortable around us, then we shall leave you in-," she was cut off though when Tsukiko slapped her arm, "No way! You guys are my best buds, anyways; I'm leaving Hoshi-chan to clean the mess in our room and to have a good nap. You think we can catch up? I'm feeling like having some fun today!" Tsukiko said.

Sakura, the first girl from last night grinned, "Why wouldn't we ever now? Akane is dying to visit the new yuenchi opened here in Konoha!" (Yuenchi means park) Akane nodded continuously, "Yes! They have ramen, shops, rides, and food and drinks, and not to mention I'm meaning to finally beat that damned cursed Dragon Raider game and get my teddy bear!" she lifted her arm and showed them a fist. They all laughed. "Maybe Mari-chan will give us a free ride?" asked Hinata suddenly.

They all looked at each other, and in a sprint, they left the large Taiyou mansion (Taiyou means Sun and it will be the mansion's name)

* * *

**Me: I just had to get this out of my head! It was bothering me since my B-day! Kura-chan forced me to write this! **

**Sakura: Hm? Were you talking to me? O.o? **

**Ino: Well of course she was talking to you, Forehead-freak! You're the only one with the nickname Kura! **

**Sakura: What the hell did you call me you pig! **

**Ino: What the heck did you call me, Forehead?**

**Sakura: Oh it's on! Yah! **

**Ino: Humph! Yah! **

**Hinata: Please s-s-stop! **

**-No one hears her tiny voice- **

**Hinata: W-We'll grab a-attention… **

**-No one listens to her- **

**Hinata: This is m-my l-last warning! **

**-Nothing- **

**Hinata: I said stop! **

**-Hinata's hair gets cut off by flying kunai and shuriken- **

**Hinata: I SAID STOP! DAMN IT ALL! KUSO! LISTEN TO ME YOU FREAKO AND SICKO! **

**Sakura: …**

**Ino: …**

**Me: … I told you to stop… **

**Hinata: SHUT UP!**

**Me: -whimpers- YES MA'AM!**

**Hinata: I SAID BE QUIET! **

**Me: …**

**Hinata: ARE YOU AS LOW AS NOT TO ANSWER ME! **

**Me: NO-!**

**Hinata: I SAID TO SHUT UP! **

**Me: … **

**-Hinata fumes- **

**Akane: This is gonna take a while… R&R! See, that button that says Go? If you press it, then something magical will happen! Bye-bye peeps! **

**Tenten: ... -sighs- Shino... stop with the bugs...**

**Shino: This is called a caterpillar... it-... **

**R&R! **


End file.
